lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Three natives/Main article
The three natives are a trio of tribes. They are actually university students looking for a job. Biography Backstory The three students go to a college where they are offered jobs as natives. They usually do their native job in Bora Bora and they once did it in New Guinea. When they are in Bora Bora, they have a leader, who is also a university student. It is revealed in "Boara Boara" that the natives once had a warthog king in the island, which is unknown what might've happened to him. Therefore, they might have not seen their king for a really long time. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Boara Boara" Timon and Pumbaa arrive at Boara Boara and are about to enjoy their vacation. Then the Three Natives show up and capture Pumbaa and are about to eat him. Their leader shows up and smacks the natives with his cane and shows them a statue of a warthog who looks just like Pumbaa. So the natives mistake Pumbaa for their god-king. Timon is about to rescue Pumbaa, but then sees his friend being treated like a king. Angry by this, Timon makes Pumbaa leave the chair and go back to the beach with him. But then the natives catch Timon and try to throw him in a volcano. Timon then says that he'll do anything and the natives make him be Pumbaa's servant. Later that day, Pumbaa has to restore a fire. The warthog uses his mind and makes fire, but he also makes it rain. The natives then realize that Pumbaa is not their true god-king and they try to catch him and Timon. Timon and Pumbaa distract the natives by playing "samba" in order for them to escape. The native chief gets mad at the three natives for failing to catch Timon and Pumbaa. The three natives take off their costumes and return to their college. When Timon and Pumbaa see that they lost the natives, they find a civilization. "Mozam-Beaked" The Natives are seen when Timon and Pumbaa take a taxi to Bora Bora to throw a woodpecker into the volcano. "New Guinea Pig" When Pumbaa gets tired of his tusks, he and Timon open a shop called "Tusks 4 Less" to sell them to the Natives. The natives show Timon a golden statue of himself. Timon asks the three to label the statue "Timon Berkowitz: Brains of the Outfit." Timon and Pumbaa then walk home. The next day, Timon has his statue labeled and then makes Pumbaa take off his tusks. But Pumbaa is unable to do so since his "tusk bones are permanently attached to his head bones." So the three natives take out their weapons to catch and kill the warthog and cut his tusks off. Timon and Pumbaa run away with the natives chasing them. Timon and Pumbaa find a restaurant that has a sign that says that tusks are required except for meerkats. When the duo enters the restaurant, the three natives follow them but get kicked out since they don't have tusks. They take their costumes off and go back to the university. "Beast of Eden" The Natives steal a beast's magic gold tooth. They also capture Timon and Pumbaa and send them to a bottomless pit, which they fall into for weeks. When the two finally land, they run into the beast, who starts crying because of his missing gold tooth. When the beast takes Timon and Pumbaa back outside, Timon and Pumbaa agree to retrieve his tooth from the natives. The two try several ways to get the tooth from the native chief, but they all end in failure. Timon and Pumbaa try one more way to retrieve the tooth from the natives and it's a marching band. When Timon and Pumbaa make the natives turn around, the four realize that they've been tricked and they chase Timon and Pumbaa. When the two friends and the natives get to the bottomless pit, the tooth falls in there and the beast has it back. While the beast chases the three natives, Pumbaa shows Timon that he has the native chief's tooth. Personalities and traits The natives are shown to be devious and terrifying. Like regular natives do, they carry spears as weapons and they usually use them when they chase Timon and Pumbaa. In "New Guinea Pig," when Pumbaa is unable to take off his tusks due to them being permanently attached to his head, the natives pull out their weapons to catch and kill Pumbaa and cut off his tusks. They can also throw people into the volcano if they don't show any respect to their king, as shown in "Boara Boara." Despite being villains, the three natives are sometimes shown to be on Timon and Pumbaa's side. One example is in the episode "New Guinea Pig," where they team up with Timon and Pumbaa to have Pumbaa's tusks sold to them, which is until they find out that the warthog is unable to take them off. The natives are also shown to have idiotic sides, as when they go along dancing to Timon's samba music instead of killing the duo, making their leader angry and knock the three over their heads with his cane. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Jeff Bennett Gallery Bb12.png Ngp.png Be3.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles